


Right Kind of Wrong

by Teen_Wolf77



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Wolf77/pseuds/Teen_Wolf77
Summary: Stiles wakes up tied to a chair with the entire Alpha Pack in front of him, minus Ennis. What's a Stilinski to do?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	Right Kind of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly AU from when Ennis dies and a few details here and there that I throw in from ‘the past’. Probably just gonna be a longish one-shot. Trying to re-watch the shows I was never able to finish and get caught up. I only originally watched up til sometime in the beginning of Season 4, right after the de-aged Derek episode. Wanted some badass Stiles without being possessed or whatever with the Nogitsune and this wouldn't leave my thoughts so we’ll see how it turned out.
> 
> This is not Beta'd at all. I reread this story like sixteen times and tried to find all the mistakes I could!
> 
> Also, I hope the writing isn't confusing. I tend to write in third person POV but sometimes it may seem like the two main characters melding together in the third person POV.

Stiles is sitting at his desk typing away. He’s got a report due in two days and with the Alpha pack running around trying to kill everyone he figured he’d get it done and out of the way. He’s not letting a pack of rabid dogs keep him from graduating. One heart attack for his father a year ago was enough.

He’s been sitting in this position for over two hours. He’s purposefully trying to keep his mind off the events in the last few weeks. The Alpha Pack is a member down, no thanks to one of their own, but it’s still a semi win for the end goal. And another member has finally switched sides. Although no thanks to the fact that he’s in love with a human boy named Danny but still. That’s a win too.

Stiles cornered Ethan and Danny about a week ago. Forced Ethan to tell Danny the truth and then made him choose right then and there whose side he was on. Stiles was tired of playing games and he definitely wasn’t going to let Danny get thrown in the middle of things because of some sex. Hell no. Danny was a friend and he was done with his friends being pawns.

Ethan was so fucking shocked he hadn’t known what to say at first. So Stiles spilled his guts to Danny and promptly punched Ethan in the face to get a reaction out of him. Not his best move probably, considering Ethan was still the enemy at the time, but it fucking worked. It worked spectacularly. The second he punched Ethan he grabbed Danny and flung the boy behind him. In true Ethan Alpha fashion he shifted into his huge Beta form and then roared in Stiles’ face. All Stiles could do was smile widely. Ethan had blinked, looked at Danny behind his back and then just deflated.

Right there in front of both of them. He collapsed onto his knees and started sobbing. Danny had his arms around him in seconds and Stiles couldn’t help but reach out and place his hand of Ethan’s shoulder and squeezing. He had known the struggle, had seen the struggle when no one else did, but he never realized how DEEP it went.

“Will he join us?” he asks quietly. He knows Ethan will understand.

Sure enough, Ethan just shook his head then. “No. Not even for me.”

Stiles blinks away tears suddenly and takes a deep breath. “We’re going to have to kill him.”

Ethan nods. “I know.”

“I know you know but I need you to be sure. I need to know you aren’t going to walk away, change your mind and then we’re all, including you, going to end up dead.” he says with determination. He feels bad. He really does. He knows what it’s like to lose a direct blood relative. How hard it is. How sad. But Stiles couldn’t let himself dwell on that. He needs to know Ethan is serious. That he’s serious about this and about Danny and about what’s going to happen next.

Ethan takes a huge deep breath and stands up. Danny and Stiles let him. He squares his shoulders and turns to face them. He hesitantly reaches for Danny’s hand, who of course grabs it in a heartbeat and smiles up at him, and nods his head one final time. “I’m ready and I’m sure. I want a new life. A better life.”

“Damn straight.” Stiles and Ethan shook on it.

Now as Stiles writes his paper he can’t help but let his thoughts wander again. Even though Ethan is on their side and will do what needs to be done when it’s time they still don’t have a plan on taking the other three out. No one has done anything either. The Alpha Pack hasn’t made any threats or shown up anywhere. It took Derek nearly a week to heal and as soon as he was he has been drilling the pack day and night with training. Stiles’ body would ache more if he wasn’t used to being the human punching bag for his high schools lacrosse team anyway. Or used to. Not so much since Scott and the others joined.

There little band of misfit boys consists of Derek, him, Peter, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd and Danny. Erica is in Ohio with her family visiting other family at the moment but she calls Derek every night to check in. She’s due back in a few days. Other than Danny the others don’t know Ethan is gonna betray the Alpha Pack when the time comes. No one would trust it or keep their mouths shut about it so neither boys said anything. They had a friendship in secret with the other and when the time came everyone would be able to just be together, no secrets.

Of course Allison is still around but not like a regular pack member. Any time it’s anything serious that could be leaked back to her family she is studiously left out. They act like nothing is going on but Allison knows and she hates being left out. Derek doesn’t care. Stiles doesn’t care. He doesn’t like her. Hasn’t since Gerard. The old Bastard. And then there is Lydia, who told everyone to fuck off after what Peter did and straight up moved to Paris. Which is ironic because everyone thought that it would have been Jackson leaving not Lydia. But it actually worked out for the better. And Lydia is much happier in the land of fashion than the land of Werewolves. Allison should really just join her and leave here. But Stiles will keep that to himself for now.

There’s a noise at his window and he barely turns his head to see Ethan slide easily into his room. “Hey man.” he says without thinking. There’s a snarl. He snaps his head to look back.

It’s not Ethan. It’s Aiden. Stiles curses and shoots up from his desk. He makes a run for his bedroom door, his hand already reaching into his pants to grab his phone.

There’s a sharp pain to the side of his head. _Fuck. No._ He’s out before his body even hits the floor.

~!@#$

“You really thought you could betray us. He just smelled do damn happy when I walked through that window and he thought it was you.” Stiles hears growling and then a smashing sound when he comes to. He’s in a chair, that much he knows. His hands are pulled almost painfully behind his back but his legs are surprisingly free on binds. He realizes after a moment that he’s leaning forward with all of his weight and that’s why his arms and wrists feel like lead. Painfully like lead.

He takes a slow, quiet and deep breath in before he braces his feet back on the floor and pushes his whole body to lean back. To take the pressure off of his arms and wrists. He’s not expecting his shoulder to pop back into place because he didn’t fucking know it was out of place as he finishes sitting up and back. He lets out a low groan.

“I’m glad you’re awake gorgeous.” he hears a snarl off to his right. Kali.

_Fuck off cunt._

There’s a roar. And then a fist in his stomach. He’s not thinking. Sue him. His knee comes up. He feels something crunch, hears a sick cracking sound. And then he’s flat on his back, well flat on his back in the chair, from a harder blow to his stomach. And his hands are trapped underneath him. _Fuuuck. That hurts._

He blinks. Tilts his head. And then blinks again. Above him, on either side of him, are Derek and Peter. Tied to two of the foundation beams. He blinks again. _What the fuck is going on?_ They are both staring at him with kind of wide eyes. Derek’s a bright red and Peter’s that damn beautiful blue. It would be funny if they weren’t strung up the way they are. With fucking wolfsbane rope. Stiles runs his eyes over Derek. He’s half transformed. _Are they hurt too bad? I hope not._

And then he’s upright again. Blinking instead at Deucalion now. “Don’t worry about them.” He ignores that and takes a quick look around at what he can see. Scott is hog tied with Wolfsbane rope as well, laying on his side with duct tape across his mouth. Boyd is next to him on his knees. Hands behind his back like Stiles. Probably tied with the same damn rope. Jackson and Isaac are back to back on their asses, tied together with the same fucking rope, mouths taped as well. All four sets of eyes glowing. _They better be okay too._ Danny isn’t there that he can see thankfully. But his eyes do land on Ethan. Who is being held by the throat with claws by his own brother. _Fuck._

There’s a clawed hand fisted painfully in his newly grown out hair suddenly. “Didn’t your poor dead mother ever teach you not to talk to ladies that way? Or call them names?” she hisses.

Stiles snorts. “She did. But I wasn’t talking to a lady. I was talking to _you._ ” he hisses the you part. He’s not scared. He’s actually getting pretty pissed.

Four claws, fast as lightning, are across his face and gone. His head snaps to the side hard with the force of the blow. The pain stays behind, sharp and stinging. He instantly feels the blood running down his face pretty freely. The cuts must have been deep.

There’s a long drawn out dramatic suffering sounding sigh come out of Deucalion’s mouth. “Kali Really.” he says it like he’s scolding a child instead of a fully grown werewolf woman. “He’s human. He doesn’t heal all nice and pretty like the others. Plus I need him awake for my questions. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to step back.” although every one in the room knows he’s not asking at all.

Kali gives him one last little scratch, these ones down his neck and in his shirt towards his chest, before stepping away. "Little gift for now." Stiles still doesn’t react. He’s not giving them the satisfaction. He’ll die first. Gerard was enough. Fuck this shit. Little my ass, the second set of scratches is just as deep if not more so than the first. The anger is building.

Deucalion gives him a smile. Stiles sneers at him. “You are a feisty one. I have never met a human like you in my life Stiles. You intrigue me. Not many people can do that.”

“Yay fucking me. I must be an old man magnet. I do have a nice young body.” he’s still sneering.

Deucalion is studying him. “You do not smell of fear at all.” it’s a statement.

Stiles cocks his head. “Am I supposed to?”

Deucalion sneers this time. He strides forward. Grabbing Stiles by the hair and yanking his head back. There’s a bright flash of red above him. Stiles grits his teeth and huffs a frustrated laugh. “If I would have known every fucking person in Beacon Hills was gonna take up hair grabbing, and not the fun kind either, I would have left the buzz cut Dammit.”

“You don’t know when to quit do you. I should bite you Stiles. I really should. I won’t without asking though. Would you like the bite?”

Stiles blinks up at Deucalion. “This is like Peter hale in the car garage deja vu. Uh. Thanks. But no thanks. I don’t want the bite…”

You’re lying.” Deucalion snarls and lets his hair go with a yank.

“...from you.” Stiles finishes. And that’s not a lie.

Deucalion stops and turns back around to face him. “But you do want the bite. I thought you were different. I thought you liked being human. But your just another teenage boy who wants fame.”

Stiles snorts. “Yeah. No. You’re an idiot. It’s not about fame for me at all. I just want to run. Feel the Forrest beneath my feet or paws. Feel the rain on my skin or fur. Run. Run without having to look back. Fuck it all or who all and fuck the betrayal and the pathetic ass alpha bitches who roll into town trying to take everything the fuck over!” he’s screaming. But his hearts not skipping a fucking beat. Yeah he wants to the bite. But he only wants the bite for the freedom it would bring, not the fame.

Deucalion roars but doesn’t move. Stiles rolls his eyes. “Oh for the love of fucking all that is…would you just kill me or something and get it over with?”

The skin of his arms and wrists are tingling. He’s so fucking pissed. He’s tired of being kidnapped. Tired of being tied up. He’s very subtly trying to wiggle his wrists because of the tingling.

“I’m not going to kill you yet Stiles. I want you to watch your boyfriend die first and then your pack.” Kali laughs.

Stiles sputters. “Boyfriend?What fucking boyfriend? I’m pretty sure a few hook ups at a rave or two doesn’t qualify as boyfriend material. I thought you guy’s were smart and all knowing.” he mocks.

Deucalion nods at Kali and before Stiles can brace himself her claws are across the other side of his face. _Motherfucker._ These ones are definitely deeper. “You fucking cunt. I swear to god I’m going to fucking stab you in the brain the first chance I get.” his entire body is tingling now. He can feel the blood flowing from all three separate claw wounds. She laughs.

“Damn. You really are one brave ass human. I think I might change you just to use you. Those rave hook ups sound interesting.” she licks her lips.

“Do not make me throw up.” Stiles has a death wish. He really does.

Kali is about to snap. For good. Stiles can see it. Wants her to do it. Wants her to snap and make a mistake.

Deucalion steps in again. “Don’t let him bait you Kali. That’s how he turned our poor Ethan. He seduced him. Got into his head. I think he’ll answer my questions with the right incentive.” Deucalion steps over to Aiden and grabs Ethan by the neck. He drags the man into the middle of the room and throws him to his knees in front of Stiles. He reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a fucking sword.

Stiles is dreaming. He has to be dreaming. This is the most ridiculous thing he has ever seen. “If you really don’t want me to bait you then you should really rethink your bad guy routine. You’re a fucking werewolf, your wearing a fucking trench coat like Castifuckingel and you just pulled Excalibur out of it. I don’t think I can. My smart ass mouth is gonna get my throat ripped out because that is just too fucking ridiculous.”

And then the sword is slicing down through his shirt and chest before up and settling against Ethan’s throat. It’s literally one quick smooth move. Stiles’ shirt parts perfectly and there’s a shallow slice going from where his shirt collar sat to his belly button. Not as deep as Kali’s claws but still bleedable. _Fucker._ “Shall I kill your boyfriend?” Deucalion asks smoothly.

Stiles is doing a lot of blinking. He looks at Ethan and then up at Deucalion and then back at Ethan. He has to smell confused. “What?” he’s so fucking confused. Deucalion does another one of his weird quick slicing motions across Stiles’ chest. This one just a little deeper than the last. _FUCK._

“Did you not think we would find out?!” Aiden suddenly roars. “He smells like you all the fucking time! He was even wearing your shirt the other day. I can’t take it anymore! I thought Danny was bad enough! At least he’s not apart of a pack and doesn’t know what’s going on. But to fuck the enemy!” he takes a step towards Ethan but stops and instead turns towards Stiles. A quick closed fist blow landing right over one of Kali’s claw swipes comes out of nowhere. _Son of a motherfucking bitch. What is today? Make Stiles bleed day? For fucks sake._

“Wow.” is all Stiles can say. Or thinks he’s saying anyway. And then because he’s Stiles he turns to Ethan and says, “You stole one of my shirts? It better not have been anything red or flannel.”

Deucalion laughs. “Enough.” he says. He removes the blade from Ethan’s throat and pushes the boy back towards his brother. He holds the blade tip down, like he’s using it as a cane and turns back to Stiles. “Now. Those answers I need. How does Derek make this little pack tick? All of you are so different. Too different. You shouldn’t fit together. Yet you do. And he’s getting stronger instead of weaker. Talk.”

Stiles snaps his head up to stare at Deucalion. “You really don’t think I’ll answer any of your questions do you? About any of them. And especially about my Alpha. I may be a dumb human to you but I know what fucking loyalty is and I’ll die before anything passes my lip. I promise you that.” the anger is back. Another quick ‘surprise here the fuck I am’ sword slices comes. This time across his stomach and definitely deeper than the last. _Oh fuck this._

They kidnapped and tied his pack up. They kidnapped and tied him up. And now they expect him to just betray all of them and answer questions. Why the fuck are all evil people stupid? Deucalion is back with Ethan in front of him. The blade up to his throat again. “Not even for someone you love?”

Stiles just stares at him. He truly thinks Stiles loves Ethan. Stiles looks down at Ethan and then the blade at his throat. And then to the pack members on the floor he can see. And then to Aiden and then to Kali (who moved to Stiles’ side but almost next to Derek, smirking at him, his eyes linger on her after flicking to Derek’s for a second) and then to Deucalion and finally back to Ethan. His eyes slowly going to the blade and back to Ethan’s eyes. So slow it just looks like he’s blinking. He wants that blade. He needs that blade. He’ll end everything if he could just get his hands on it. He feels it.

Ethan’s eyes slowly bleed red. He understand exactly what Stiles needs. Thank fuck.The tingling is back tenfold. In that second Ethan throws himself back and away from the blade. Back toward Deucalion’s stomach, ramming it hard and fast. The sword goes flying to the ground, skittering forward and stopping a foot or two away from Stiles. The tingling is intensifying. Stiles starts twisting his wrists.

Ethan spins quickly and football tackles his brother back. He’s up immediately a fist slamming into Kali’s stomach and then into the side of Deucalion’s head, knocking him into the wall by surprise. Aiden is up by then and his arms come around Ethan’s chest in a tight lock. Deucalion is still trying to get his barrings by the wall so Kali starts to advance of Ethan. Wanting the kill.

Stiles doesn’t know what comes over him but it’s like he’s there but he’s not there. He feels the binds around his wrist snap and he’s on his feet before he even feels it. Doesn’t register any pain or fear. Can see Aiden grabbing Ethan and Kali starting to advance as he’s already up. It’s a strange sensation. He doesn’t go for the sword right away like he thought he would. Instead he turns, runs and reaches into Derek’s right left jeans pocket. Don’t ask. And pulls out his switchblade. It’s pretty big too. Stiles saw him stuff it in there one time.

He grips the base, switches the blades open and before he can even bring himself to think about the human thing to do he turns back and runs up behind Kali. “I mean what I said Kali.” she starts to turn but Stiles, for once in his life, is actually faster than somebody and thrusts the switchblade as deep as it will go right through the side of Kali’s head and into her brain. Kali makes like a snarling noise but it cuts off, kind of like a truck engine blowing, and then she’s dropping sideways. Her glowing eyes blinking out slowly.

Aiden is staring at him wide eyed but he doesn’t let go of Ethan. “Aiden! Merge! We’re going to have to force him! Do it know!” Stiles spins and sees Deucalion on his feet. He starts to walk towards Stiles, sword forgotten. Well not to Stiles. He dashes for it. He can hear Aiden forcing the merge on Ethan but he has to think of Deucalion. A roar like no other shakes the building. Stiles turns his head and sees Deucalion advancing fast. He’s not going to make it to the sword.

_Fuck yes I am._ He’s still tingling all over but in that second it gets worse. He surges himself forward just as Deucalion leaps through the air at him. He’s on his knees in the next second, sliding like a baseball player under Deucalion’s body. It would probably look cool on someone else but Stiles can only image his twitchy ADHD riddled body flailing across the floor on his knees. He’s not thinking though, he’s just feeling. Feeling with all of his might. He knows he can do this. He has to do this. He has to save them. They can’t die. Scott can’t die. _Derek_ can’t die. They are all his. He is theirs.

Stiles can feel something shift in him as his hand closes around the tang of the sword. He draws in a deep breath, feels like he’s breathing everything around him in. The tingling has centered in his hands now. Like electricity crackling. He swings on instinct more than anything else. He can feel Deucalion land on his feet and turn to him more than see it. He brings the sword up and through the air in one smooth swift motion. Just like Deucalion had done. But only this time he doesn’t stop at the throat. No. He doesn’t stop at the throat at all.

He brings the sword straight through Deucalion’s neck, severing the head and spinal cord completely from body. Deucalion’s head goes to the left and his body goes to the right. And of course Stiles gets covered, and we’re talking B-rated horror movie covered, in Alpha blood. _Ew. What the fuck?_

The tingling is at an all time high now. Another earth shattering roar rips through the building. Stiles slowly lifts his head from where he was unknowingly staring at the two separate parts of Deucalion and across the room into the furious eyes of the Aiden/Ethan Super Alpha combo. Stiles apparently still isn’t in control of his body because he’s suddenly walking forward. The tip of the sword dragging on the ground like nails on a chalk board.

The Super Alpha winces. “Ethan. Ethan I need you to take control for a moment.” the tingling is definitely getting worse. Stiles can’t think about it. Something is probably broken. The Super Alpha snarls but his eyes flash for a moment. Ethan is trying. That’s what Stiles needs. He really wants to untie his pack but with Aiden still in control he can’t risk trying to get to one of them right now and drawing attention to him. He stops in the middle of the room facing the Super Alpha. “Come on Ethan. Let me see it’s you.” he says again. Stiles takes that deep breath again. The tingling is getting pretty damn bad.

Super Alpha snarls and shakes his head, batting at it’s own head. Stiles plants two feet firmly on the ground, the tip of the sword still resting against the floor lightly. He grips it now with two hands though. Bracing himself. Super Alpha blinks and then stares at him. “Ethan?” a quick nod. “Do you trust me?” another quick nod. “Let him fucking run me Ethan.” Super Alpha blinks. Snarls. And then charges.

The tingling isn’t tingling anymore. It feels like real electricity flowing through his arms and hands. He doesn’t look down. Pushing the sparks of electricity to the sword with all his might. Super Alpha is about to be on him. The thing is so huge it’s an awkward open legged run but still pretty damn fast.

Once again Stiles lets his instincts guide him. He looks straight into Super Alpha’s eyes and swings the sword straight up through between his legs with all of his might. Harder and faster than he had to swing for Deucalion. He feels the electric current inside of him _and_ the sword explode as soon as it makes contact with the Super Alpha. The sword slicing straight up through, splitting both boys apart and throwing them down to their knees.

Stiles doesn’t think. He just reacts. Once again. Instincts. He doesn’t understand what’s going on but he’s knows he has to do it. That it’s the wrongfully right thing to do. The only thing to do. The sword is still in the air, it’s only been half a second even though it feels like minutes in Stiles’ slow brain right now. As soon as both sets of knees touch the ground Stiles brings the sword down. Down and straight through Aiden. Straight down through his head and face and chest and further. Down until the sword breaks through and bangs off of the concrete floor. The second it makes contact with the floor it explodes in a burst of electricity, sparks flying around him. The sword just suddenly gone.

Cue the B-rated horror movie Alpha blood spraying all over him in the process. Soaking him practically to the bone as Aiden’s body breaks apart with a sickening squelching sound and fully splitting in half for the last time. Stiles kind of stumbles back and then just goes still. His body is buzzing and his ears are ringing. He can feel the blood soaking into him.

Just as this thought enter his mind there’s pain. White hot pain. And it’s everywhere. Stiles gasps and grips his head with both hands. He thinks he hears growling and shouting but he can’t actually hear it. His ears are still ringing. Like he’s been in close contact with a bomb. He just wishes the pack was untied.

In that next second there are several pairs of hands touching him. Everywhere. And several voices and sentence’s breaking through the ringing.

“Shit. We’re not going to be able to stop it.” Boyd

“Too much Alpha blood has soaked into the open gashes. Plus he killed them.” Jackson

“The blood is rightfully his. His body is taking it in.” Peter agreeing.

“Did he just take out three fucking Alpha wolves by himself? Well technically four.” Scott

“What the fuck was up with his arms and hands. They were like an electrical current.” Isaac with a Peter humming noise.

“We need to get him to Deaton. Make sure the turn takes and he doesn’t die. Dammit Stiles. Why would you do that? Why would you risk your life for us. For me?” That was Derek.

_Pack. Family. Alpha. I Love you, Dammit Derek. Not like this. Wanted your bite._ And he’s gone. Pulled under into the dark where’s there’s no pain, no ringing, no rejection and no disappointment. He doesn’t see the sudden Red eyes just staring at him or hear the audible gasp through the pack.

~!@#$

Stiles knows he’s a werewolf the second he gains consciousness. He can feel the wolf. A part of him but not controlling. Powerful. Very powerful. There’s a quick spike of pain and he roars. He doesn’t mean to. It literally rips it’s way out of his throat. And then he sits straight up with his head in his hands.

He takes a deep breath, focuses on a scent he likes and then breathes out. He does this several times before he releases his head, looks up and blinks the spots out of his eyes.

“You just showed incredible strength and restraint just now Mr. Stilinski.” Deaton’s voice has him snapping his head up to the doorway.

“Stiles, Deaton. And it’s not like I’m going to go around killing people just because I’m a werewolf now. I’ve been around them long enough to be able to learn control quickly.” it comes out as a light growl.

Deaton quirks his lips at this. “For a newly turned werewolf maybe yes. For a newly turned Alpha, not usually.” and then he walks away.

Stiles is probably looking like a goldfish right now. He hops right the fuck off the table and follows. Not giving a shit that he’s shirtless and shoe-less. At least he still has pants on. “What the fuck are you talking about Deaton? How am I just automatically an Alpha when I haven’t killed one as a werewolf?”

Deaton stops and faces him. “Stiles. You killed three, well actually four but the fourth was only spiritually, Alpha Werewolves. And you did it while bleeding to death. You were soaked in blood by the time you were done. Yours and theirs. Plus your spark activated. You were dying. The Alpha blood soaked into your wounds and healed you, turned you. But it was a lot of Alpha blood and you did rightfully kill them. The blood was yours then, it belonged to you. It’s yours now.”

Stiles can’t breathe. This can’t be possible. He remembers blood. A blade. Slicing. Everyone tied up. Tingling in his arms and hands. Blood everywhere. Bodies everywhere, some in parts. “Is everyone okay? Is Derek okay? Is Ethan alive? Did he survive? What about Scott and the others? Where’s Danny? Did someone tell him? My dad?” he takes a deep breath.

He holds up a hand. “I’m sorry. Don’t answer all of that.”

Deaton laughs. “Stiles. You are going to be an amazing Alpha. You already are. Everyone is in the waiting room.”

It’s an odd feeling when his eyes change. Not only can he feel it but he can see in a slight tone of red. He’s past Deaton and in the waiting room before he even stops to think about patients or anything being out there too. He busts through the double doors that lead to the back and take in the waiting room with his new eyes. The first person he sees is Derek. Standing by the front door with his arms crossed. Then he sees his father. Sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Then Ethan and Danny who are huddled together. Then Peter. Then Scott. Then Jackson, Issac and Boyd.

“Oh thank god.” and then it’s chaos.

His father shoots up. “Stiles!” they meet half way, Stiles’ arms going around him and his nose pressed into his hair. “Jesus Christ kid you scared the shit out of me. You look a hell of a lot better then when I first got the call.” Stiles winces in sympathy because he can remember all too well what the slashes and slices across his face, chest and stomach felt like let alone looked like.

“I’m sorry dad. I know I promised to never kill anyone but I don’t even know what came over me. I just acted. I couldn’t take it anymore.” his dad pulls back with a smile on his face and Stiles breathes a little more easily.

“Stiles. Don’t you dare apologize for what happened. For what you had to do. From what I heard you were amazing. I kind of wish I had been there to see it although I do not like the idea of you having to do that at all but your you so it’s wouldn’t have happened any other way."

Stiles’ smile widens. He looks up and catches Scott’s eye. And then he’s on Stiles. All up on Stiles. Arms trying to crush Stiles to him and his face so far into Stiles’ neck it would look absolutely awkward to an outsider. Stiles laughs and his arms come up too. “Hey brother. You okay?” Scott just shakes his head. Stiles squeezes him just a little bit harder. Scott lets out a sob and then pulls back and straight punches Stiles in the shoulder. Stiles laughs. He can’t help it. He’s done lost his mind anyway, why not embrace it.

“What the hell were you thinking?! You should have untied, okay nevermind I’m not that dense it was split second but still! Stiles, you like died. And then came back and then became a werewolf. It was the scariest thing I have ever seen. Your body like electrocuted itself and the next thing we know your slipping into unconsciousness and your body literally absorbed the Alpha blood into itself. Like into the actual wounds. And when the fuck did our life become a god damn syfy movie dude?!”

“It kind of always has been.” Scott snorts.

And then Stiles looks at Derek. Derek’s eyes are glowing. Stiles can feel his slipping back into the Alpha Red he has now. He’s not paying attention but he can feel Scott and his dad move out of the way. “Are you okay?” he’s the first one to break the silence in the stare.

Derek huffs but his lips twitch and the color of his eyes bleed back to his normal green. “I’m Fine Stiles. You should be worried about yourself. You died. You’ve been out for three days.” he tries to say it in anger but Stiles can now hear the slight break in is voice. Derek came close to losing a member of his pack. And Stiles came close to dying. And never seeing Derek again.

“I’m gonna hug you now anyway.” And Stiles does. He steps forward and pulls Derek into a hug. He doesn’t give a shit. And holy fucking shit Derek is the smell he was concentrating on. Oh. God. What the fuck? And then to his surprise Derek hugs him back. Just as hard as Scott and his father did. He doesn’t dwell on how amazing it feels to have Derek’s arms around him and oddly enough they both step back at the exact same time. It’s not awkward at all, which is weird to Stiles but not. Whatever. He has more important things to think about. Like that fucking smell. _That smell._

He turns quickly suddenly to face Ethan and Danny. Ethan immediately whines and is in front of him baring his throat to Stiles. Danny next to him in the next second doing the same thing. Stiles smiles at both of them and brings his hands up to each of their necks. Wrapping his hands around them and giving a quick squeeze, his thumb brushing over their pulses. “I’m so sorry I had to kill Aiden Ethan.”

Ethan shakes his head firmly. “I told you that day you confronted me Stiles, I want a new life. A better life. You just gave that to me. Aiden made his choice. I made mine. Thank you Stiles.” Ethan reaches up and pulls Stiles down into a quick hug and then he’s backing up with Danny, a smile on his face.

And then he’s smashed in a puppy hug with Jackson, Isaac, and Boyd. He laughs. “Jesus I’m so glad I can’t really bruise anymore.” they let him go with sheepish smiles and they step back.

Stiles turns to Peter with his arms spread wide and a huge smile on his face. Peter barks out a laugh and shakes his head. “No.” he says simply, a smile on his face though.

Stiles outright snorts at him. “Oh yeah. This isn’t optional.” and he lets his eyes bleed red. Peter makes an exasperated noise but steps forward and wraps Stiles in a hug that could rival them all.

“I need to die more often.”

There are several shouts of, “Shut the fuck up Stiles!” he just laughs as Peter huffs and gently pushes him away. He has no idea what’s going to happen next but he’s ready for it. At least he thinks he is.

~!@#$

****Three weeks later - The full moon** **

Stiles has been jittery all day. He knows why. It’s the full moon tonight. His first full moon. He’s not so much worried as he feels like he’s missing something. The feeling has been gnawing at him since the night he woke up. He didn’t notice it too much when he was hugging the pack and celebrating the fact that he was alive. Even if he was a werewolf now and an Alpha to boot. Not at all how he thought the fight with the Alpha’s would end.

If he’s being completely honest with himself he didn’t even think he would be in the fight at all. He knew he would be there of course, he’s Stiles, there is no way he would have let his pack do that alone. But to be the sole person to take them all done. No hesitation, no remorse, no second guessing himself. He just acted. He couldn’t let them kill the others. And that’s exactly what they were going to do. Deucalion had said so himself.

Stiles would have been the last to die and he just couldn’t handle that at the time. Didn’t want to handle it. He couldn’t watch almost all of the people he loved, yes loved, be killed in front of him one by one. And then to probably have his father or Danny find his body. Hell no. They didn’t need to find a scene like that. His father wouldn’t have survived that.

Stiles remembers watching his mother die. She had Cancer. By the time the doctor’s even found it she was too far along to truly be able to save her. Stiles had to begin to watch her die. He had to watch her smile but her eyes showed so much pain. But she never tried to let him know it on purpose. Towards the end she couldn’t even pretend anymore and that’s when Stiles stepped up and took over. He took care of her instead of her taking care of him.

He started cooking every meal, cook ahead on days he had school even. He washed dishes and laundry. Cleaned the house and outside. His mother spent her final months just resting and spending time with Stiles and his father. Stiles made sure she didn’t do anything that caused her pain.

The day she passed was the most beautiful sunny cool Spring day there had been in Beacons Hills in years. The weather in Beacon Hills can be more like Boston than L.A., which is closer. Stiles had been woken up with his mother gently shaking him. Stiles blinked awake to a smile on her face and no pain in her eyes. Stiles should have known then something was wrong. But he was a kid and so happy to have his mom waking him for the first time in a long time other than himself or his dad doing it on the weekends. Those were the days his father wanted to spend the mornings with his wife. He would let Stiles sleep in and make her breakfast and they would sit on the porch swing and cuddle afterwards as it slowly warmed up a little.

“Let’s go for a small walk today.” she said softly when he was awake enough. He had just simply nodded. He couldn’t and wouldn’t ever turn her down. She was his mother. The only one who understood him and loved him for every part of himself. She smiled even wider if possible. “Get dressed and meet me and your father downstairs.” she’s up gracefully and out the door before he can blink again. He really should have known something was wrong.

He got dressed, put on shoes, did his bathroom routine. Teeth, armpits and hair. When he got to the bottom of the steps his mother was beaming and his father had a tentative but happy smile on his face. Stiles had breathed just a little easier. He really shouldn’t have.

There was a nice community park on the side of town. A couple different playground areas. A water fountain in the center of the entire park area. Some picnic tables scattered all over throughout. A small baseball field. A walking path into the wooded area around the entire park and into the woods. A beach area for swimming off to the right.

They pulled into a random parking spot. Stiles automatically got out and opened his mother’s door. She gave him another soft smile and ran the back of her hand down his cheek. “You are going to be an amazing man Genim.”

Stiles refused to let himself cry. His mother only ever used his name when she was telling him a secret. Something private no one else is supposed to hear. He reached up and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before using it to even more gently pull her forward so she can slowly stand from the car. His father was rummaging in the trunk for the blanket stuffed back there, packed picnic basket already looped through his arm.

Once his father joined them his mother said, “Let’s walk along the path for a little while. Once we start getting hungry we’ll veer off onto a side path and find a nice little spot to lay out and eat.” Neither father or son even thought of telling her no. Off they went.

Stiles blinks out of his thoughts. He can honestly say he hasn’t thought of that day in a long time. Not since Scott got bit actually. His best friend learning control and being able to control the new part of him was more important at the time then always getting lost in sad memories.

“Are you okay Stiles?”

He turns his head slowly and studies Derek and Peter who have decided to climb through his window while he was lost in thought instead of just knock. “Did I miss the doorbell or some shit?” he blurts scrunching up his face.

Peter quirks his lips up but shakes his head, looking slightly awkward. “No. We could feel how sad you were from where we were in the woods. We wanted to check on you considering it’s the full moon tonight.”

Stiles winces slightly. “I’m sorry guy’s. I didn’t realize anyone was close.” Not what he meant to say but okay.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks it like he’s afraid to speak. Afraid to ask a question. Which is ridiculous because the man is never afraid of anything half the time. Peter shoots him an amused look and takes a seat on his window. Leaving Derek to walk forward and take the desk chair. Stiles is sitting in his bed with his laptop on his lap. Well when did he get here? He needs to start paying more attention to himself.

Stiles mentally shakes himself and sets his laptop down beside him and closing the lid. “I’ve been feeling jittery all day and I guess I just got lost in some heavy thoughts. What were you guys up to?” Stiles is stalling. He knows one of them is going to ask. They both have been through some heavy ass shit themselves.

Peter huffs. “We were getting an early run in. Spending some time together before the whole pack is together tonight.”

Stiles nods because he understands completely. His father and he spent the morning making breakfast and then watching the Mets game before his dad headed into work. “I should do that too. Go before Danny and Ethan squirsh me for half an hour and then try and provoke me into a chase.” Stiles looks down at his hands. The feeling of something missing back again. “I think Danny wants the bite. I don’t want to do it. Well. I do? I am if he asks I guess. And I do. But I don’t. I consciously, as Stiles (and then he fucking points to himself like a dumbass), do not want to stick my teeth into Danny in any way shape or form. But I do. In instinct. I really fucking do. I. what the hell? And also ugh and ew and blah and not Danny…” _Oh just shoot me in the fucking face._

Both men chuckle and Stiles lets his eyes flash as he turns to glare at them. He crosses his arms over his chest and huffs like a child. _Fuckers._

“You’re an Alpha Stiles. Danny is already a part of your pack so you naturally want to turn him to be even closer to him. You have a bond now of course but if Danny were a wolf it would be so much more. And you want that. As an Alpha you want that connection to people. A connection like you already feel with Ethan. Like you feel with Scott and us. And the others.” Peter is doing most of the talking. Derek is just sitting there.

“What does that mean for us? I thought a pack couldn’t have more then one Alpha wolf in it. Am I not Pack anymore? Is it just me and Ethan and Danny now?” he keeps his voice even. He will definitely not panic.

Peter is quick to shake his head but Derek is the one to actually break in and speak this time. “No Stiles. You are definitely Pack. You became an Alpha werewolf because you were saving your Pack. That is completely different than killing an Alpha for the power on purpose. Plus you did it as a human, you’re only a wolf because you needed to be in order to survive. To live. Alpha blood is powerful and even though the Alpha’s were dead the blood was still very much alive at the moment. It just needed a host to absorb it. You were dying and needed it. So it gave itself to you. For both of you to survive.”

Stiles blinks. “It’s my own body though and my own blood now and my own mind and my own wolf and Alpha right? I have no part of those three inside of me other than where the blood came from right?” he might be slightly panicking. He just won’t mention it.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath quickly. He lets that amazing smell, which is knows is Derek-fuck, wash over him before he breathes back out. He’s better now. He opens his eyes. Derek and Peter are staring at him. “Uh. What?”

It looks like Peter wants to say something but doesn’t get the chance. “Your blood is your own Stiles. Nothing of the alpha’s is inside of you or lingering or whatever you may be thinking. What was so heavy?” the last part Derek says quietly.

Stiles winces again. So much for stalling. He knows he can’t lie. Not only will the two men be able to hear it but they had felt his sadness and despair from the woods. So Stiles tells them what he was thinking about. Tells them everything up til they had interrupted. Neither men say anything. So Stiles takes a deep breath and trudges on. It’s about time he tells someone anyway. Not even Scott knows.

“We walked around the outside of the park. It was slow of course, because mom didn’t have much strength. Even if it seemed to be one of her best days so far. We walked around off and on for hours. Me just holding my moms hand, making sure she didn’t fall or trip. And dad holding her arm gently and the picnic basket still weighing his other arm down. When she was having a good day we didn’t dare stop for nothing unless she was ready too. We walked and talked and watched everything going on around us. I should have fucking known.”

A flash of eyes and another deep breath in. Hazel taking back over for Red. “The sun was slowly making it’s way to setting when she finally announced she was hungry and we should find a path to sneak off on. She wanted to watch the sun set while we ate. It all sounded so fucking perfect to a kid who had been doing nothing but taking care of his mom, going to school and then coming home and taking care of her some more. Nothing else. Ever. But I loved it. I loved her. I would do it all over again until I had gray hair and wrinkles. She was my mother. Still is of course but…”

There’s a rustling sound and Stiles turns to the doorway to see is father standing there. A soft smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Stiles wordlessly scoots over and his father immediately takes the spot beside him. Wrapping his arms around Stiles’ shoulders and placing a quick kiss to his forehead. In that second Stiles feels all the strength in the world enter him. He’s able to finish the memory.

“We found a nice little clearing off of a side path and dad laid out the blanket while mom pointed at different flowers and plants. She used to talk about them like they were alive and talking back to her. Her face would light up at everything. It was a sight to see. After we settled on the blanket we just nit picked at the food. Never actually eating anything. She grew quiet for a little while. It was still light out. Sun at that middle setting stage.” it feels odd to Stiles to describe the setting of that day and what they were doing and feeling. He’s not used to it. His tongue suddenly feels heavy.

“Out of nowhere I felt her touch my hand, I looked down and she was pressing her father’s sheriff’s badge into the palm of my hand. When I looked over at her she just smiled and put her pointer finger over her lips. I got lost for a few minutes in studying the badge, hiding it at my side slightly. It all went down hill after that. She starting coughing. At first it was light and she was able to get it under control. But then suddenly the coughs were wrecking her body. I did what I always did and held her. Kept her hands from hitting her face while dad got her inhaler and breathing medicine ready.”

He’s vaguely aware of his father taking shuddering breathes beside him. He feels like shit suddenly. He’s making his father relive that moment. How could he do that to him? To his own father? Suddenly there’s a squeeze around his shoulders. He takes one of those deep calming breathes. It’s already becoming a habit and he’s only been a werewolf for like three weeks. He’s gotta find a better anchor than Derek’s smell. He can’t force himself to stay around the man forever. Just because he’s in love with the older man doesn’t mean the older man is in love with him. But at that moment that scent, that breath, gives him that extra push to get the ending out. He needs to.

“She started smacking dads hands away when he tried to get her to take her medicine. She said, “Dammit John, no. I want to spend my last moment telling you and Genim how much I love you. It’s time Amour. It’s time. I love you both so much. Be good to each other.” She started coughing again and this time it was the worst she ever sounded. It didn’t last long though. She took a few deep breathes and just went limp in our arms. She was gone. Dad did CPR for what felt like hours while I just sat there and cried. I knew she wasn’t coming back. He must have called the Station at some point because the only other thing I remember is being picked up by him and carried to a cruiser. Arriving at home. Being carried to my bed. Dad said I slept for nearly two days.”

Stiles is holding himself as rigid as he can. His nails have shifted into claws. His jaw aches and his newly lengthened teeth are biting into his bottom lip. There are tears leaking out of his closed eyes and down his face. He does the breathing thing. It helps so much. He doesn’t think he’s going to be able to stop.

“I’ve been waiting nearly seven years for you to tell that story to someone.” he father finally says softly.

Stiles can’t help it. He laughs. He outright laughs. “It’s not really a story you break out over drinks or a holiday dinner.” he snarks in return.

All four actually laugh at that. It lightens the mood considerably and Stiles can breath a lot easier. He realizes that one of his questions hasn’t been answered yet. “I know you said I’m still pack but you never actually answered my question on how that’s going to work out. Especially if I have my own urges to bite certain people and bring them into the pack? Wouldn’t that technically be going against Derek plus anyone I bite would be pledged to me and not Derek?” he’s starting to feel confused. He should have asked these questions well before the night of the full moon. Instead of getting his emotions worked up for no reason.

Derek and Peter share a look. Derek shakes his head but Peter holds strong and turns back to Stiles and his father. Ignoring Derek. “You and Derek are meant to rule the Pack together. Side by side. Two Alpha’s to lead one pack. You are two very different, but very similar, people. The perfect partnership. The perfect pair. Derek’s instincts lead him to people who can fight and stand tall. Your instincts lead you to people who are smart and can be strategic. People who can defend. Like Danny for instance. The perfect balance for a pack. You balance each other.” Peter states it so simply. Like it’s no big deal and it’s not rocking Stiles to the core to be told he’s meant to lead a pack full of werewolves and humans right along side the man, well actually fellow Alpha werewolf, that he’s in love with.

Kick him in the face now.

“Well that was honestly not the answer I was expecting. Although I am really glad I’m not kicked out so this alternative is pretty fine with me. I’ve always thought Derek needed a little help wrangling in the pups.” he shoots Derek a cheesy grin. He knows this is serious but he can’t help himself. He’s gotta throw a joke it.

Derek’s lips twitch but he shoots Stiles a glare. Peter and his dad laugh. “You’re definitely taking this better than I thought. Especially for someone who is still technically a teenager.” Peter muses.

Stiles shrugs but he snorts a little bit. “No disrespect to Scott, but I’m not him. I think of others before myself. I was raised that way. It means a lot to be chosen in a way to help lead people. So of course I’ll do it. Plus there’s the huge perk of being an asshole for fun sometimes to the people who were an asshole to me.” he shrugs. He is still a teenager after all. A thought occurs to him. He doesn’t want to give anything away though. “What about smells? What do they mean?” he tries to stay vague but ask what he needs to know.

Peter studies him. Derek is avoiding looking at him. Peter finally sighs. “Well smells are different for everyone obviously. Not everyone will smell the same to someone else. I smell different to you than I do to Derek. Same with everyone else. Every werewolf, born or bitten, has a Mate. Self explaining. The smell will instantly calm you down in times of panic, heat your blood in times of passion and give you power in times of need.”

Stiles groans suddenly. “For the love of all please tell me Allison Argent isn’t Scott’s mate?” he groans again. “I may just have to kill him and hide the body if so.” he mutters the last part to himself.

The other three men in the room start laughing. “No. She’s not thankfully.” Peter answers. The missing feeling Stiles had gets a little bit smaller.

~!@#$

The full moon is shining high as Stiles, Derek, Peter and Isaac wait for the others to arrive. They are in front of the old Hale House. And of course because Stiles is Stiles when a thought occurs to him he can’t help but blurt it out half the time. “Hey Isaac? What does Peter smell like to you?”

Stiles is very much aware of Peter and Derek turning their heads to stare at him. Oh well. Isaac turns his head as slow as he can practically. His eyes wide and his face screaming ‘run’. “What?”

Stiles’ grin is suddenly just so fucking wide. “What. Does. Peter. Smell like?” he asks more slower.

Stiles watches as Isaac’s eyes twitch, like he wants to snake his eyes over and look at Peter real quick. See the expression on his face. “Uh. He smells like mud in some ways but not in a ‘he stinks’ kind of way. Roses and axe body wash. Um, bees or honey?” Isaac crinkles his forehead. “Yeah I’m not continuing on. There are layers to people. Why?”

Stiles shrugs and walks down the steps to stand beside Isaac instead of the other two. Isaac immediately presses his shoulder into Stiles’. “Peter says everyone smells different to everyone and you know I’m too curious for my own fucking good. I get the layers.”

This time Isaac does shoot a look to the two behind them. Stiles is an Alpha now, can feel it inside him even more now that the moon is shining, so he doesn’t even want to look back. Doesn’t have the urge to. Which in some ways is still weird to him. But it really hasn’t been that long since everything happened so Stiles hopes this is still a normal thing.

“What does Peter smell like to you? Oooh. What about Jackson?”

Stiles turns his head and smirks at Isaac. Isaac huffs and then Stiles smells embarrassment. Stiles laughs. “Peter smells like summer days in the heat. Like flowers yeah or a wild field. Old Spice not Axe. And then very faintly, you gotta know what it means to smell it, of a Phoenix.”

Isaac hums. “Huh. So almost similar smells in some aspects and completely different in others. And apparently I don’t know what Axe and Old Spice smell like. Wait. Peter smells faintly of a state. How the hell is that possible?”

Stiles turns his head and just stares at Isaac. He does not think Isaac is stupid. Not at all. And he’s certainly not stupid. But in that moment, looking at Isaac and seeing the clear confusion on his face Stiles feels stupid. Stiles feels really fucking stupid. Because apparently Isaac can’t smell as deep as he can and he realizes in that moment that he just smelled Peter’s soul and not just his being. _Uhhh._

He totally forgets the two men behind him so fucking sue him. “Isaac. Peter died and brought himself back to life. From his own body into his own body. He rose like a Phoenix from his own ashes. Reborn to be better than he was before.” Isaac’s eyes are wide again. Stiles sighs. “And apparently I’m the only one that can smell someone’s Soul. Yay me.”

Isaac chokes. He’s forgotten about the two mean behind them as well. And the two men do not dare to move right now. “You smelled his Soul? What the fuck Stiles? Why would you smell his Soul? How did you do it?”

“You talk like I did it on purpose! I didn’t fucking know I was breathing Peter Soul in! And Jesus I’m a creepy werewolf now! When did this happen?!” and then Stiles loses it. He’s full body laughing, staring at Isaac with a hand over his mouth. And then Isaac loses it.

“Okay. I already don’t like full moon nights. Please remind me not to breathe too deeply when the others get here. If I accidentally breathe in Scott’s soul I may lose more brain cells than I can scramble back.” Stiles snorts.

Isaac grins. “So I already asked. What does Jackson smell like?”

“Like a fucking swamp.”

Isaac laughs. “That’s actually pretty fucking accurate to what I smell actually.”

Stiles grins. “That’s because it’s the most potent part of him still. It’s the Kanima’s essence, the part of him he’s terrified of. He keeps it near the front to remind him to never lose himself again. Especially because of someone like Lydia. But at least it’s not a bad smell. It’s green and mossy. Like thick trees and heavy waterlogged rocks. He smells like Daisy’s and Cotton. Ugh. I hate my nose right now. I really do. No wonder I said no to every offer to be a werewolf.” he bodily shakes himself.

“That’s what I want to know.” a voice suddenly growls. Isaac and Stiles snap their heads around, in that moment remembering the company they had before they got lost in their conversation. They share a quick awkward 'oops' look. “How many times have you been offered the bite?” Derek asks.

Stiles shrugs. “It’s not that big of a deal. But four.”

Derek and Peter kind of stand there in shock. “Who all has asked? Why did you say no so many times?” Isaac is the one to ask although there’s a look in his eyes and he darts to look at Derek real quick.

Stiles sighs. “This is turning into a heavy ass night already. So much for my first free full moon. I said no because it was never the right time or person that asked. The truth is,” he steals a quick glance at Derek and then Peter before settling on Isaac so he has the courage to say this out loud in front of the other two men. But being a werewolf Alpha now that has to help lead a pack, he needs to actually lead the pack and open up when one of his Betas is asking him to. Time to suck it up. This is the new Stiles anyway. The open and honest Stiles. The Alpha looking for more than a two person family and home.

“The truth is that I wanted to be turned by someone who was going to actually be my Alpha. Someone who I wanted to stand beside and fight with. The first person to offer was Peter and he was crazy because of what had happened and the Alpha in him was in full control at the tme, no real humanness at that time. Even though he respected my no, which meant a lot and now I know why, I knew he wasn’t going to be alive much longer and I wasn’t sure at that point who would become my Alpha afterwards so I said no. The second person to offer was Gerard.” He feels the change coming. He closes his eyes, breathes _his_ smell in and then opens them again. “Gerard had been bit on a hunt months before coming back to town. He was trying to suppress his wolf side with those pills of his because he was an Alpha. After he was bitten, being a Hunter and all and hating werewolves, he killed the one to bite him. Probably not realizing in all the bloodlust what would happen to him when he did. So he was an Alpha that was being restrained basically by the time he kidnapped me.”

“Gerard kidnapped you? When?” Derek growls and demands with red eyes.

Stiles just turns his head and lets his red eyes meet Derek’s red eyes. He Simply holds his finger up and shakes it. “I’m getting there. Shush.” and Derek does. His jaw clicks shut and he just stares. Stiles nods. “It was the night Jackson finally was able to transition over. A few hours before that. He had me, Erica and Boyd in the Argent basement all chained up and hanging from the ceiling. Like a Butcher. Anyway. He was ranting, pretty crazed. He tortured Erica and Boyd a little bit but let them go after a while. He was frustrated. Like he couldn’t do what he wanted to be able to do. After they were gone he turned to me and just out right asked me. He said, “Stiles. Do you want the bite? Do you want to be like your friends?” I just shook my head. Said no thanks all sarcastic and shit. He lunged at me but stopped himself or was forced to stop. I honestly don’t know. He got real crazed after that for a while. Muttering and growling about how it wasn’t fair he couldn’t and how Scott was able to turn after just fine. All I remember is a few hours of pain and weird sensations I don’t want to remember at all ever. Don’t want to think closely about what they were. I kind of slipped into my mind, went a place I went years before. Didn’t see or hear anything around me until Chris was gently slapping my cheek to get me back. Gerard was gone and he helped me out quickly before anyone could come back.”

Stiles doesn’t let anyone talk just bowls on. “Scott was the third.” he blurts. He’s not going to lie but he didn’t think he’d have to tell anyone that he actually turned his best friend down. “It was during the True Alpha phase. Deaton gave him this chance to stay an Alpha and try and start his own pack or become a Beta again to stay with Derek and the rest of us. Scott asked if I would take the bite and be his second if he happened to keep the Alpha. I told him I’d be his second until he found a suitable wolf replacement but I didn’t want the bite. He was sad but he left it alone and just decided against the responsibility of being Alpha. And then of course you guy’s heard Deucalion.”

Three vehicles suddenly break through the tree line and the four turn to watch. Jackson, Danny and Ethan all hop out of Jackson’s car. Erica and Boyd jump out of Boyd’s Jeep. She must be back. And of course Scott jumps off his Motorcycle.

Even though he was just joking and bitching with Isaac about his nose, he can’t help it when his eyes slip closed and he takes a huge collective breath of his pack as they walk towards them. Even though it’s suddenly a little odd to be able to smell what he had before just tens times better. It’s weird because he already knew what these people smelled like he just didn’t realize it until he could feel it when he smelt it. And damn isn’t that the weirdest fucking thing to think. Not only can he smell them but he can feel the smells inside of his body. Sinking in, attaching themselves and becoming a part of him.

That feeling gets just a little bit smaller.

“OKAY everyone! We’ve been training physically for weeks now so tonight we are going to train our senses and forge our pack bond.” Stiles takes over and announces as soon as everyone is up by the steps. “Isaac and I were comparing smells and also the differences. As Peter has said before, people smell different to everyone. So tonight we’re going to use our sense of smell to find each other and learn new things about each other. We need to be stronger as a pack and unit and not just with our punching and kicking.”

The pack all nod in agreement but still turn to Derek for the second Alpha’s approval. Derek nods of course. A little shell shocked because he should have thought of that first. Which is exactly why they make the perfect Alpha pair.

“This is actually a really good idea Stiles. How do you want to do it?” Peter steps forward and joins everyone at the bottom of the steps.

Stiles thinks about it for a minute. He takes a deep breath, breathing everyone in again. There are some similarities in everyone. Things that make them smell the same in some ways. Stiles can feel the tingling in his hands again.

He suddenly gets an idea. He has no idea if it will work but it’s one of them instinctual feelings trying to take over again. Like the night with the Alpha’s. Stiles can feel himself reach out and gently push Isaac and Peter towards the rest of the pups. He can feel them both look at him but he’s already backing up the steps towards Derek. Once he’s at the top he grabs Derek’s hand and then takes a huge breath in. As he’s drawing the air in and towards him he can see waves of whispy looking auras? Leave their bodies and float above everyone. He breathes in until the auras are all wrapped together and then breathes out in a quick rush. Sending them off into the forest and through the trees.

He slowly feels himself coming back to himself. He takes a deep breath and lets that smell wash over him. Anchoring him back to his body. He’s going to have to figure out how to keep himself inside of his own mind when he uses whatever he uses. He hates the floating into space outside of my own body feeling he gets. The pack is sniffing at each other and looking all around. Stiles smiles.

“You need to see what you have in common and then learn about each other through your differences. Smells are perfect for that. Go through the forest together and locate your different scents. Talk about what you each smell when you find one of your scents. Learn things about each other. We’ll know when you’re done.” Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand quickly and shyly before letting it go. He lets his eyes bleed red, waits for answering eye colors to flash back at him and then smiles. “This is going to be hilarious.” Derek roars at the pack and they take off, Derek and Stiles standing on the steps watching them.

Stiles turns to look at the house behind him. It was a beautiful home at one point. It really was. Stiles remembers coming over a few times with his mom before she passed, his mom would sit in the kitchen with Talia and talk about things and Stiles would sit in the playroom with Cora and watch Danny Phantom while playing Texas Hold-em. Stiles thought it was awesome that another kid his age knew how to play cards as well as him. Stiles was always trying to hustle the guy’s at the station when his dad wasn’t around to yell at him. He always won, that’s why he always got yelled at. On the days Stiles cleared the Deputies out was the nights that John had to buy the after work drinks. Oops. It used to be like three days a week. Stiles loved those days.

“We need to tear this old place down and rebuild it bigger and better than before. Honor you mom and the original Hale pack but bigger and more modern for our new pack.” he suddenly winces. He had definitely not meant to let that slip past his lips. “Shit dude. I am so sorry if that sounded insensitive.”

Derek doesn’t answer right away so Stiles turns to look at his face and has to stop himself from gasping out loud. Derek is staring at him with a dark and intense look and Stiles can’t look away now. It’s kind of embarrassing when he takes a deep breath, still staring into Derek’s eyes, and is hit with nothing but _want_ and _need_ and _sex._ So of course Stiles promptly chokes on a moan and sways in Derek’s direction. His hand comes up and lands on Derek’s chest.

His fingers flex against Derek’s shirt. “Jesus Christ Derek. What is that? Why do you smell like that? Do I smell like that? I hope I smell like that. To you.” Stiles is babbling. His eyes are glowing and his nails have extended and his teeth are pressing against his gums slightly. Not quite enough to slur. So sue him. He’s still technically a newly turned Alpha werewolf going on more instinct than anything else. And he and his instincts and his _everything_ just _want Derek. Only Derek._

He tries to take a deep calming breath like he normally would but he still just smells _Derek._ He whimpers. Derek brings his hand up and gently cups Stiles’ cheek. “You do smell like everything to me Stiles. Everything.” the last word is desperate and it’s exactly how Stiles feels.

“Your my everything too. You smell like my everything” he echos.

Derek makes a low whining noise. “You can’t just say stuff like that Stiles. It makes me want to do things. Things we don’t have time for considering you just set the pups off on a homework assignment.” Derek’s eyes are bright and red and beautiful.

“I’m still going to kiss you though.” Stiles grips the back of Derek’s neck and gently tugs him down, giving Derek time to shake his head or back out completely if he doesn’t want this. Derek just comes willingly and Stiles kind of purrs. His eyes bleed a deeper red but there is a ring of silver around them. Derek answers with a deep rough growl.

Stiles expected the kiss to be fast and hard but it’s surprisingly slow. Slow and _deep. Fucking hot._ As soon as their lips touch they slot together perfectly. Stiles swipes his tongue across Derek’s bottom lip and Derek opens with a moan. Their tongues tangle. The kiss is still slow. That slow passionate type of kiss you see in the movies. The one that turns filthy and dirty. The one that leaves the two people panting with wet lips. That’s Stiles and Derek right now.

Stiles slides his hands into Derek’s hair and pulls him in impossibly closer. Their noses pressed into each other cheeks. Mouths opening and closing, tongues battling against each other every time. A true nasty french kiss. It’s still that slow deep kiss though, one Stiles doesn’t want to pull back from. One he would gladly drown in and die a happy man. The kiss starts to get heady and heavy, like both men are high.

Stiles doesn’t want to but he has to rip his mouth away from Derek’s long enough to suck in some air. Derek doesn’t waste any time and immediately latches his mouth onto Stiles’ neck. Sucking deep and hard and then soothing the skin with his tongue and human teeth. Stiles moans and cants his hips forwards. He wants more. So much more. One of his hands make their way from Derek’s hair down to his ass and squeezes a round firm cheek. He jerks Derek forward into him more.

“Fuck.” they both growl as their erections collide through layers of clothes. Derek shoves his hands up under Stiles’ shirt. He’s going to lose his control soon. “I’m not going to be able to stay in control much longer.” Derek is definitely slurring now. Teeth pushing past his gums and pressing into his jaw and lips.

Stiles is suddenly chuckling. Derek furrows his brows and looks at him. With a shit eating grin on his face Stiles slowly lets his eyes bleed red to match Derek’s. “I don’t want you to have control Derek.” The words are whispered against Derek’s ear. Stiles can’t help but pull the bud into his mouth and bite.

The answering growl Derek gives has him sends the most amazing trembles through Stiles’ body. He’s so fucking glad he’s a werewolf now.

And then an earth shattering roar shakes the entire foundation of the Hale house. Derek and Stiles are off and through the woods in less than a second.

Because that roar was Peter.

~!@#$

Stiles and Derek burst through the clearing. Scott and Peter are crouched in front of two wolves that look down. Allison is standing across from them with her bow now trained at Scott and Peter. Stiles roars. “What the fuck is going on?”

Allison jumps so fucking high in the air and swings her bow towards Stiles. Her eyes growing wide and scared. “Stiles?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Yes. Now answer my fucking question. What are you doing?” he growls, his eyes bleeding a deeper red. He takes in a deep breath and exhales. The pack have their scents back. Stiles flushes slightly because Derek and he must have been more preoccupied than he thought.

Allison is shaking but she still holds her ground, slightly lowering the bow so it’s not pointed directly at an Alpha. “I was following the other two wolves.”

“Why are you hunting? Especially tonight? This is our night.” he interrupts.

Allison flushes. “I was just trying to make sure nothing happened.” everyone can hear her heart tick. She’s lying. She doesn’t acknowledge it. “I saw these two running and shoving at each other. They looked like they were fighting and I could tell it wasn’t any of you.” another lie. She just didn’t give a shit.

Stiles lets out a low growl. Threatening this time. “So you shot two innocent wolves that were playing around in the woods on a Full Moon?”

Allison flushes even darker. “I. I don’t know. I just..”

“You just want to be exactly like your grandfather. Boyd, Isaac. Please remove Ms. Argent’s weapon and restrain her tight enough to where she can’t break lose. Not enough to hurt her. We’re not like them.” Stiles starts moving towards the two down. Stiles studies Scott on his way over. Scott is staring at Allison like he could kill her and that actually makes Stiles really fucking happy.

He kneels beside the two down and takes a deep breath. He smells no threat. He studies the two. One is a boy with dirty blondish hair and the other is a girl with reddish brown hair. Both are unconscious with Wolfsbane arrows in their shoulders. Stiles snarls. “Son of a bitch. We need to get these two to my place. I need to clean their wounds of the Wolfsbane poison. Derek call Chris. It’s time Allison goes back to studying abroad. Scott, pick up the guy and Peter get the girl.”

He stands and turns to find Allison standing with her hands tied behind her back and Boyd with her bow trained at herself. Stiles smiles. He’s become kind of Sadistic since he was turned. Or Masochistic. Or both. Well shit.

Half an hour later the two wolves are laying across Stiles’ dining room table still unconscious with Scott and Peter standing watch. Stiles is brewing the gunky shit that needs to go into the wounds to clean and heal them. The concoction smells disgusting to him now but he’s still able to touch all of the ingredients and that includes Wolfsbane which is awesome and definitely comes in handy now.

Stiles keeps stealing glances at his kitchen table though. To the two people laying unconscious on it. Neither of them looks familiar but they smell like Beacon Hills. Smell like they’ve been here for a while. Maybe even lived here. They don’t smell evil or mean either.

Stiles finishes the concoction and makes his way over to the table. Peter nods at him and steps aside for him to get to the girl. Both arrows had already been removed but the Wolfsbane is still flowing into their systems. Stiles fills the wound with the gunky shit and then spreads it around the outside as well. He can’t help but take a deep breath in. She smells wild almost. Like fresh mornings outside every day and midday heat surrounded by trees. Like a Fox Den and fur. He furrows his brow and breathes even deeper.

His eyes snap open. Under everything. Very faint. Almost not even there. Is the distinct smell of Peter. Of coming from Peter. Like a family type of smell. He snaps his head to look Peter in the eyes. “Did you ever have any children?”

Peter arches an eyebrow but shakes his head slowly. “Not that I know of. I was casually seeing someone in town before the fire but that’s about it.” he answers reluctantly. “Why?”

Stiles bites his lip and points to the girl. “Because she smells like you. Like family you. Like she came from you. Like she’s your daughter.” Peter chokes on air. Stiles lays a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll figure it out as soon as she’s awake and alright. But that might be why you’ve been reacting the way you have. Your wolf recognizes her Were.”

Peter, who has been silently pulling his hair out while looking at the unconscious girl, snaps his gaze back to Stiles. “Her Were? Not a wolf?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, she actually smells like a fox. So either her mother was a Werefox or she was bitten by a rabid fox and mutated her own wolf genes because she wasn’t raised as a wolf. She might not have even known before the fox or whatever bit her. It probably bit her smelling the wolf in her slightly. She might never have even turned fully. She smells like she would have been human if not for the fox in her.”

Peter is staring at Stiles again. “You can understand all of that about her just by breathing her scent in?”

Stiles blushes hard. “Yeah I guess. I don’t understand how it works. We’ll figure out though.” he gives Peter’s arm a quick squeeze and then moves on to the guy.

Scott has his head down and his throat bared but he’s standing directly in front of the unconscious guy still. Not wanting to step aside. Stiles lets his eyes bleed red. “What’s wrong Scott?” he whispers.

Scott jolts and then his wide eyes glistening with tears are staring at him. He looks scared. Really fucking scared. “I don’t know.”

Stiles lets his gaze flicker to the unconscious body behind Scott. “Take a deep breath for me Scott. Do it.”

Scott closes his eyes and does as he is told. Stiles can visibly see Scott’s entire body relax and his posture change. He keeps his eyes closed, taking deep breathes, as he steps aside and let’s Stiles approach the guy. Stiles works quickly before stepping back. He may be one of the Alpha’s of this pack now but he knows how Scott can be.

He places his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “You and Peter should go talk. It’s going to take about half an hour for the gunk to completely soak into them and remove the poison. You should talk to him about smells and what they mean for you and our new friend on the table. Give him a shoulder to lean on considering that’s his daughter on that table too. I want you both with clear heads by the time they gain consciousness. They’ll be able to feel you and I don’t want anyone in danger because of out of control emotions on the full moon. Do you both understand?”

He gets silent nods and small smiles before both of them are trudging through the kitchen and out the back door. Stiles really hopes Scott doesn’t have a gay crisis over who his Mate is. And what the hell is up with everyone turning lesbian or gay after they receive the bite? Isaac and Jackson, and yeah Isaac gave that away although Stiles doesn’t think anything has happened or that Jackson even knows about it yet. Everyone thought for sure that Lydia was IT for Jackson. She was the one able to bring him back from the Kanima, let his wolf come forth and set Jackson free in a way. But when she ran away without a sorry or a backward glance Jackson didn’t break down or revert back. The Kanima is still there. Stiles can feel it. It’s not in control anymore at all but it’s still there in case Jackson needs it. Which is kind of a scary thought. If the Kanima is still under the surface then does that mean Jackson still has a master out there?

Stiles shakes his head. This is definitely turning into a really emotionally heavy Full Moon. Stiles should have known that’s how it was going to be. There hasn’t been a normal Full Moon since Scott was bit nearly two years ago. And isn’t that a sad fucking though.

So anyway. There’s Jackson and Isaac, Danny and Ethan, Derek and he and Scott and this dude. The only normal couple is Boyd and Erica. And Stiles is pretty sure Peter is still straight. But other than that Stiles feels like Werewolf version of Queer As Folk without the Aids. Like what the actual fuck? He grumbles to himself and leans back against the kitchen counter.

“When this is all over I’m kidnapping Derek and we’re going to Hawaii for the Full Moon. Make him fuck me in the Jungles of A’Wa’Hu or whatever the fuck it’s called.”

A low growl fills the kitchen. “Is that a promise?”

Stiles bites his lip to stop the filthy moan from exiting his mouth. He opens his Red eyes and meets Derek’s. He can’t stop the low moan that escapes. He loves that he matches Derek now. Don’t get him wrong, Derek being the stronger one was a turn on before for sure. But now. Now Stiles can meet Derek push for push, growl for growl and he loves it. “Fuck yes it is. It’s more than a promise.”

Derek is in his space in less than a second. If that’s even possible. “You have got to stop saying things like that while you look at me like that Stiles.” it comes out a growl and it sends delicious shudders through Stiles’ body.

“I have no filter Derek. And besides, I don’t think I’ll even be able to control my mouth around you. I can literally feel you inside of me. And not in the same way as the rest of the pack. You make me want to talk. You make me lose my mind. I can’t even breath without breathing you in from somewhere, even if you’re no where to be found. I still smell you. I still feel you everywhere even when you’re no where. And this was all before everything even happened with the Alpha Pack. That damn day in the woods Derek. I felt you before I even looked up. And then there you were, standing there glaring at me. Me. Not even caring about the kid scuffling around still looking for an inhaler you already had in your hand. I couldn’t breath at first, didn’t even want to. I thought for sure I was going to either have a panic attack or do something stupid like walk right the fuck over and kiss you. And I didn’t even know you. Didn’t know or understand why I wanted to do that. Why I even felt the _aching need_ to do it.”

Stiles breaks off and squeezes his eyes shut hard. He doesn’t know why he’s saying all of this. Why he needs to. He’s knows he has no filter but damn, usually he’s able to at least bite his lip to keep from talking. Not now though, he can’t hold anything back from Derek. It’s kind of a terrifying thought. He leans forward and breathes Derek in. Right now he’s a mix between calm and wild. It’s heady and intoxicating. Stiles growls. “I think I could drown in you.” he whispers. Almost too softly for even Derek to hear.

Derek is gripping Stiles’ chin and tilting his head up slightly. Stiles opens his eyes and sees Derek smiling softly at him. “Stiles I drown in you every day. I wouldn’t be alive today if you weren’t here. If it weren’t for you. I was terrified beyond belief that night. I thought I was going to have to watch you die, be killed. Or worse. Be forced to take the bite from someone other than me. Not that I would ever have forced you. I knew you were crazy and awesome, but watching you swing that sword was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. You did it without thinking. You were on a mission and it was beautiful to watch. I was so terrified until you reached right into my jeans for my blade without even thinking about it not being there. Like they were your jeans, you just knew it would be there.”

Stiles can feel his face heating up slightly. “I did.”

Derek arches an eyebrow and smirks. “Oh yeah?”

Stiles’ blush darkens. “Uh. Yeah. I came by the train depot the one time to tell you how I felt. I just couldn’t take the emotions anymore and what they meant. I just wanted you and was tired of waiting. When I got there you were just finishing up a shower I’m guessing. I unashamedly watched you get dressed and saw you slip the blade into your pocket. I thought it was kind of strange a werewolf having a blade on him but I remember Cora showing me your dads and it looks like it so I just figured it was for comfort more than actual protection.”

“You knew Cora? You knew it was my dad’s blade?” Derek doesn’t sound upset just curious.

“Before my mom got sick we used to go to your house. Mom and Talia would sit in the kitchen or sometimes outback in the garden just talking and working on things while Cora and I watched Danny Phantom and played Poker. A few times we would sneak off while your mom and my mom were outside and we would explore your dad’s library office. The blade used to sit in a glass case on one of the shelves.”

Derek looks slightly shocked. “I had no idea about any of that.”

Stiles nods. “Yeah it was before I even started going to school. You were a few years ahead of me already so you and Laura and Devon weren’t usually home. Just Cora and Talia.”

Derek leans down and brushes their lips together softly. “How did I get so lucky?”

Stiles’ smile is a happy surprise. “I’m the lucky one. Trust me on that.”

There’s a slight groan from the table. Stiles gives Derek a quick kiss before heading over to who was waking up. The dude. Derek nods for stiles to stand over the guy while he stands on the other side of the girl. Stiles keeps his voice light. “Don’t freak out. You and your friend were shot by a hunter. We removed the arrows and cleaned the wounds to heal. Take a deep breath before you sit up.” Stiles can feel Scott come up behind him, nervousness and excitement rolling towards Stiles in waves.

The dude does exactly what Stiles tells him too and then sits up as slowly as possible. The pack has moved towards the kitchen to watch the newcomer wake up. The guy’s eyes come up and land on Stiles’, Stiles lets his eyes bleed red quickly and then nods over to Derek. Derek does the same. “Are you okay? What’s your name?” Stiles asks.

“Liam. My name is Liam. Malia…oh shit! Is Malia okay?” he almost jumps up before he realizes that she’s right beside him. Liam sighs in relief and a sense of family hits Stiles.

“She’s absolutely fine. She’ll be waking up shortly. She’s more wild than you are so it’ll take her a few extra minutes to come back. Is she your sister?” Stiles asks. He can feel Peter right over his shoulder.

Liam nods. “Yeah. We’re twins.”

Peter stops. “Twins. Siblings? Malia and Liam?” he’s starting to look a little scared. Stiles was not expecting this. He didn’t smell Liam like he did Malia because of how Scott acted. He really should have.

Liam is looking at Peter suddenly. His head cocked to the side very much like a dog. It takes a few minutes but then his eyes are widening slightly and he reaches in his pocket pulling out an old and tattered wallet. “You must be Peter.” he whispers. Suddenly looking like a small child instead of a 17 or 18 year old. Liam reaches over and grabs malia’s hand. “Our mom thought you had passed away in the fire so she left Beacon hills. She came back two years ago. We had a little house in the middle of the woods. Just the three of us. Malia was human at the time. Malia and mom always went with me on Full Moons to run together. We ran into a pack of rabid foxes. I have never seen anything like it in my entire life. They just attacked out of nowhere. Went for all three of us at once. I barely survived. By the time I healed and came too mom was tore to pieces and Malia was in some type of fever. I thought her wolf was awakening because of the attack but she woke up the next morning half fox instead and part wild. She won’t attack people or anything but if we don’t get rough on the night of the Full Moons together, like fighting or training each other, she will lose control for that night. That’s what we were doing earlier. We were fighting and shoving each other as we ran. I didn’t even hear the hunter.” Liam’s eyes flash. He quickly shuts them and takes a deep breath again. He calms pretty instantly.

Stiles hides his smile. Malia begins to stir. She’s definitely more wild than Liam. She’s instantly sitting up, half transformed and hissing. Derek immediately puts his hand on her shoulder and calms her with his Alpha voice. Her eyes change back and she focus’s around her. She notices Liam first. They hug. But then her eyes instantly go to Peter’s behind Stiles’ shoulder and she gasps. “Please fucking tell me you’re Peter Hale.”

Peter actually cracks a small smile. “Uh. Yeah. In the flesh.” he’s nervous. Well who wouldn’t be after finding out they have teenage twin Were’s. Damn. “I swear I had no idea. It’s kind of complicated. I just woke up from a Coma two years ago and then came back to life a couple months ago. I had no idea I even had..kids.”

Both of their eyes are wide. Stiles lets out a chuckles. “Okay! Case in point! We are a weird ass fucking bunch of Were’s and humans. Would you like a chance at another family?” he kind of loves being an Alpha. He grins up at Derek. He just can’t help it.

Liam and Malia both smile tentatively. But they nod. “Yeah I think we’d like that. Thank you.” Suddenly his eyes flash. “What is that smell? It’s like a tidal wave of everything.” He rubs his nose hard. Stiles would feel bad but he just can’t. He can’t. This is fucking great. Scott’s mate is a dude. A fucking dude. Wait. So is Jackson’s.

Stiles’ face hurts so fucking bad from the grin he supporting. Almost definitely a life version of Queer as Folk Werewolf Addition. “Oh that’s just Scotty boy here.” and then he fucking points his thumb behind him at Scott. Scott chokes. “We’ll discuss that part later. Right now you two should head up to my guest room and rest. Take Peter. Talk. We’ll all get to know each other tomorrow.” He puts a little umph in his Alpha voice. Jesus is he tired.

Peter shoots him a grateful look and shows Malia and Liam upstairs. Stiles turns to the rest of the group. “Where the hell is Chris?” he demands.

“He’s about five minutes away now. He was in another town helping a friend. Allison was supposed to be at her grandmother’s in another town for the weekend. Neither of them knew she snuck out. For what it’s worth he sounded pretty damn pissed about what she did. She’s still restrained in the living room though.” Boyd answers.

Stiles nods his head. “We’re not giving them an option this time. This is not their town. It never was. Either Chris ships Allison away or he leaves with her. Chris is the only one who has a head a on his shoulders. But I’m tired of us having to watch our back from someone we once considered pack. I’m sorry Scott.”

Scott shakes his head. “No you’re right. This is getting ridiculous. No one deserves to be shot like that just from running and playing in the woods. Were creature or not.”

Stiles hears Chris’ vehicle pull up in front of the house. “Boyd and Erica, go ahead and head home for the night. Same for you Danny. Take Ethan and Jackson with you. Stay together. Isaac you can stay at Scott’s tonight but you can wait until we settle this thing with Allison before you head there together. Derek, Peter and the other two will be here tonight. We’ll all meet up here for brunch around 11am.” Boyd, Erica, Danny, Ethan and Jackson all nod together and head out as one unit. Stiles follows because he knows Chris will most likely meet them at the door timing wise.

Boyd opens the door a second before Chris could knock. Neither looks surprised to see the other, though Chris doesn’t look or smell angry or evil so plus there. Boyd gives him a small nod and continues to walk right on past him. The others following. Stiles watches them get into their cars and drive off. Listening until they safely turn off of his road. He turns back to Chris.

“Chris. Please come in. Allison is tied up in the living room.” he says casually. Chris just nods and slides past him.

“Stiles. Thank you.” he says as he passes.

Both of them enter the living room. Allison has her hands tied behind her back and her legs tied together but she’s sitting comfortably in a kitchen chair. More than what Scott even wanted to give her much to Stiles’ surprise. Derek is in his dad’s armchair and Scott and Isaac are sitting on the love seat glaring at her.

Chris doesn’t say anything to any of them. He just walks straight into that room and stops in front of his daughter. His look his cold. “You are done and you are gone from here. I disown you and you have been blacklisted from every hunting organization I could think of. I did not raise a killer. Your mother may have wanted to but I didn’t and I will not allow you to be that way. At least not in my own home town.”

The shock in the room is palpable. No one honestly expected that. Allison sputters. “What?! You don’t mean it! How are the lives of Monsters better than mine?!” she screams.

Chris brings the flat of his palm across his daughters cheek. Her head snaps sideways. “They are not Monsters! Only the ones who kill in cold blood are, just like a human serial killer. I’ve been teaching you that. I have never once called them monsters and I will not hear you do the same in front of me.”

“They killed mom!”

Chris sighed. “No. Your mother killed herself because she let my father get into her head. Your mother did not die from the bite. She died from the promise of my father putting her down. She tried to kill Scott and Derek bite her in self defense when she turned on him. I do not blame either of them. I blame your mother and my father. The two actually responsible.”

“What about Kate?! HUH? YOUR OWN BLOOD SISTER!” Allison’s whole face is red. She is pissed and doesn’t give a shit about what her father is saying. It’s really sad to see someone turning on the one person who was always there or them no matter what. He would never do this to his father.

Chris growled much like a werewolf but you could tell it was all human anger. “Fuck Kate!” Another wave of shock. “She was the one that deserved what she got the most! She burned an entire, almost entire, family alive. None of them every hurt anyone! No one! And there were humans in that fire! If Peter hadn’t have done it I would have turned her over to Derek myself and helped him rip her throat out. I am glad Kate is gone. She not only took everything from the Hale’s but she took everything away from _me_.” Chris whispers that last part fiercely. His eyes are blazing .

Stiles can’t help it. It’s becoming a habit. He subtly takes a deep breath of Chris. He smells sorrow so deep. Like a black pit. But what has him widening his eyes slightly is the very far and faint, like something from the past, smell of Old Spice and heat and flowers. Stiles steals a quick look up the stairs. Chris has no idea Peter is up there with his kids. His fucking kids.

Allison is too far gone to understand or care or put two and three together because _holy fucking shit Chris is Peter’s Mate_. No wonder Chris fought hard to be fair to Werewolves. No wonder he was willing to walk away from his own murderess daughter. Father or no. He was in love with a Werewolf. His werewolf. His Mate. And he wasn’t going to let anyone, not even his daughter, hurt him again. Stiles’ heart aches. There’s a hand suddenly in his. He looks up to see Derek beside him.

“Are you okay Stiles?”

Stiles nods his head with a small smile. “Yeah.” he answers softly. And then more clearly he says “Allison this isn’t just up to your father. You are no longer welcome in Beacon Hills. At all. Ever. Chris is right. You are out of control and the fact that you can’t even see that you are wrong means you are too far gone to save unfortunately.”

Allison looks slightly scared. “Save?”

Stiles flashes a predatory grin her way. “We going to lock you up!” He says cheerfully. “My father is in the know now about everything. We’re just going to inform him about what happened tonight and then you can expect to be shipped off to some underground prison in Germany that isn’t technically in admission anymore.”

Allison’s eyes are wide but Chris is actually nodding. “Can you do it?” he asks.

Allison shrieks but Stiles just nods. “I most certainly can.” he’s whipping out his phone in the second and speed dialing his dad.

“I’m sorry Allison. I tried. I really tried. But I’m tired of being miserable and looking like the bad guy while I clean up after my family.” it’s soft and full of pain. Stiles hears the door close a minute or two later. He holds his tears off.

“Everything okay Stiles?” His father answers.

Stiles takes a deep breath. “I need you to stop in and see Chris Argent tonight. Allison tried to kill two Werewolves that were running and playing. She did it in cold blood too. Chris has had enough. I told him we could lock her up you know where.”

His father sighs. “Damn. Poor guy. Losing his entire family in just a few months.”

Stiles copies his father’s sigh. “I honestly think he’s looking forward to being able to start fresh without the cleaning up.”

“Yeah. I can understand that. I’ll leave here in a few and run over. Be safe the rest of the night and call me if anything else happens. I love you son.”

“I love you too dad.” They hang up.

****~!@#$** **

Getting settled as a full pack in the next coming weeks was easier than Stiles thought it was going to be. He wasn’t sure if it was his and Derek’s atmosphere around the pack or everything finally seeming to fall into place. Derek is rebuilding the Hale house bigger and better than it was before. The construction is only a week away from being down finally. It’s been nearly two months since Liam and Malia crashed into everyone’s lives in unexpected ways.

After Allison was gone for good Scott seemed to brighten. And he only gets brighter the more him and Liam spend time together. And Stiles is loving it. It’s like having his best friend pre-bite back and it’s awesome. Better than awesome. Because Scott isn’t as dumb as a box of rocks this time around. He’s growing and man is it a sight for Stiles to watch. His best friend embracing his wolf and growing up. Stiles finds himself grinning at his best friend a lot. And bless Scott for understanding too because every time he catches Stiles he just smiles real big and stops whatever he’s doing to hug Stiles. Pulls him close and whispers a “thanks brother” into his neck as Stiles squeezes in return and says “Always brother”.

Scott and Liam aren’t dating but Liam knows the truth and Stiles catches him throwing glances Scott’s way and blushing slightly. Stiles doesn’t think Liam ever thought of himself as gay and is slightly confused on the ‘love has no gender, especially to a wolf, thing. Malia has settled into the pack tremendously and her and Peter are practically attached at the hip most of the time. She has a crush on the new kid in town Theo and Stiles gets a good feeling about it. Isaac still hasn’t said anything to Jackson but Jackson is starting to realize something is going on every time he takes a deep breath. They’ll work it out.

Chris Argent came back that night with a suitcase of clothes and pictures for Allison. Told her everything else would be packed up and brought to the right place when it was time and she was ready for that step. He wished her the best of luck but told her he wasn’t sorry for having to do this. She glared at him with a clenched jaw but she actually looked terrified deep down. Good. It took two weeks after she left for Chris to show up at Stiles’ house wanting to discuss a new permanent Code and Treaty With Derek and Stiles. A week after that Stiles confronted Peter. A week after Peter, Stiles confronted Chris. Told Chris the truth. It took another couple weeks but then Stiles saw Chris talking friendly with Malia at the Mall and giving Peter a shy side eye. That will work out too.

Right now, the night of the full moon, Stiles and Derek are currently ‘lost’ in a Hawaiian Jungle. They’ve been in town for a few days but held off going hiking until today The full moon will shine bright and high in the sky and both Derek and Stiles will be able to feel the moons rays all over their naked bodies. As soon as they entered the jungle they placed their bags in their tent. It was an amazing thing to be able to be a werewolf going camping in the jungle. No worry of bugs or predators. No worry of getting cold at night. No worry of needing to build a fire, unless to cook real quick of course. Being able to stand in the pitch dark but see the jungle around them as if it was high day will be one of the most amazing things Stiles has ever felt.

_This is what it feels like to be free._

Arms wrap around his waist and he’s pulled into the solidness of Derek’s firm body. “It feels amazing doesn’t it?” Derek whispers into his ear. Peppering kisses behind his ear and down the side and back of his neck. He stops at Stiles’ shoulder and sucks the skin into his mouth before nipping and letting go. “If it wasn’t so far from our parents I would say let’s relocate here.” he jokes. And Derek joking is definitely something Stiles is loving getting used to.

Stiles pouts. “Do I seriously say everything out loud and just really don’t realize it?” Derek chuckles against his neck but shakes his head.

“Not all the time no. But you do do it a lot.” Derek confesses.

Stiles groans. “What all have I said? Seriously, is it embarrassing shit?” he demands.

Derek laughs lowly. “I don’t think it’s bad things at least. Most of the stuff you say is about me.” And good lord Derek Hale is blushing.

“What?! That’s worse! And embarrassing! What have I said? When have I done it before?”

Derek outright laughs now. “Stiles calm down.” Derek grows sheepish. “I kind of like it. It’s like you feel so strongly about me that you can’t help but say what comes to mind. I like that.”

Stiles is staring gape mouth at Derek. Oh shit. “What have I said?” he repeats.

Derek sighs. “The night with the Alpha Pack was when it started really. When you become conscious it was like you were two different people almost. One minute your talking to yourself and asking if we’re okay, if I’m okay, and the next your talking shit to the Alpha Pack. Fucking teasing them, goading them. I was fucking scared shitless and here you are calm as a fucking clam just intimidating the Alpha Pack like it’s any other day. I was in awe of you Stiles.”

Stiles remembers saying that he hoped Derek was okay. He still doesn’t remember every single little detail of that night but he does remember the main fight and killing three members of the Alpha Pack. A sudden thought hits Stiles and he swallows. “You didn’t make a move just because…” he trails of biting his lip.

Derek immediately has his arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist. “No Stiles. If you remember correctly you are the one that made that first move. I held back. I was going to continue to hold back. I wanted to be respectful and wait until you were eighteen because of your father. But honestly, with us being Werewolves and you jumping me I just couldn’t wait any longer to at least be with you. I’ve wanted it since before you even told me you loved me.”

Stiles sputters. “I told you I loved you? When? Holy Shit! Can I not keep my own secrets a secret?! I can keep everyone else’s secrets but no not mine! NO! Apparently I just going around blurting my own secrets out like a fucking Disney princess in a musical number!” Derek is shaking with silent laughter, his face buried in Stiles neck. Stiles grumbles. “I’m so glad you find this hilarious babe.” He says haughtily.

Derek settles down after a few minutes and begins gently sucking the skin of Stiles’ neck. Stiles moans quietly. “We thought you were going to die.” Stiles goes still and silent. Just waiting for Derek to continue. “After you took down the three of them you just stood there for a second. Like you couldn’t even move. Your entire body was vibrating though. You were completely covered in blood, your and theirs. You were barely breathing Stiles.” Derek’s arms tightened. They never really talked about that night before except for that small bit in the kitchen. Everyone else has no problem telling Stiles that he’s a badass and that they are so proud of him but yet Derek never said anything. And Stiles honestly didn’t even notice until now. And ain’t that just some fucking shit.

“You just stood there. It wasn’t very long at all but it felt like it. And then finally you just seemed to collapse. I immediately began struggling against the rope that was around me. And then you looked over at me and then I was on the ground with no rope around me and then I was at your side. The entire pack was. It was like you untied us.” Stiles nods because he does remember that part. He remembers wishing the pack was untied and with him. He thought he was going to die at that moment and he just wanted them near him when he did. “I asked you why you did it. why you did it for me? I wanted to ask why you, a human with a full life ahead of you, why you would risk that life for a bunch of Werewolves. Not even humans. But before I could you started slipping away. And right before you were gone you said, ‘ _Pack. Family. Alpha. I Love you. Dammit Derek. Not like this. Wanted your bite._ ’ You fucking said you wanted the bite from me. Me. Derek fucking Hale. Angst Central and a slight Sadistic streak. But you wanted me. You said you loved me and we had never even been together at that point. But you loved me as a person. As the person you got to know over the last two years and not just the body. No one has even wanted me, the person. But you did. And you were fucking dying.” Derek’s voice breaks.

Stiles turns in Derek’s arms and wraps his around Derek’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you before. I wanted to. Every time I practically opened my mouth it wanted to come out. I wanted to say it. I didn’t and don’t care who hears. You are more then just past mistakes and heartache Derek. You ARE a human being. Just because you were born different and with something amazing inside of you doesn’t mean you are not a human being.” Stiles places his hand on Derek’s cheek, thumb stroking across his bottom lip. “I love you Derek. I really fucking love you.”

Derek smiles. “I love you too Stiles. I really fucking do.” And then he’s surging forward and sealing his lips over Stiles’. Both men moan into the kiss and immediately deepen it. Derek pushes Stiles against the tree and presses their bodies together. Stiles groans deep in his throat and jerks his hips into Derek’s. Their erections rubbing together through fabric deliciously. Derek reaches down and pops the button on Stiles’ jeans, pulling the zipper down and shoving everything down Stiles’ legs.

Stiles toes his shoes and socks off, kicking his jeans and underwear away. He grabs onto the back of Derek’s neck and jumps. Legs immediately opening and clamping around Derek’s waist. Derek braces himself, slamming Stiles back into the tree as soon as his legs are around his waist. Stiles moans and throws his head back. Derek immediately attaches his lips and teeth to the skin of Stiles’ neck. Sucking and biting his way down to Stiles’ chest, swirling his tongue over one and then the other nipple. Little kitten type of licks as he alternates between each nipple. Bring them to a hard red swollen peak before biting on the harden nub.

“Fuck Derek. Come on. Need more.” Stiles grunts out. His hands buried in Derek’s hair just kneading and pulling the strands as if he isn’t even aware of it.

Derek growls in agreement and reaches into the right pocket of his jeans and pulls out a small travel size bottle of lube. He pops the cap, squirts some lube on two of his fingers and then shoves them up inside of Stiles just as he bites down on his nipple. Stiles moans loudly and arches his back towards Derek. “Fuck.” “Soon.” Stiles laughs breathlessly that turns into a wanton moan as Derek begins pumping his two fingers in and out of him.

Suddenly Derek is hiking Stiles a little further up his chest. Before Stiles can even process anything Derek’s mouth is around the head of his dick as three fingers push upwards inside of him. Stiles almost screams in surprise pleasure. “Jesus Derek that’s fucking hot.” he pants. Derek grins up at him around his cock and Stiles can’t help but buck his hips forward, pushing his cock more into Derek’s mouth. Stiles doesn’t move his eyes from the sight of his dick sliding further and further into Derek’s mouth. If Stiles didn’t want Derek to fuck him like yesterday he could come from just watching Derek suck his dick. He really could.

Derek’s eyes bleed red as Stiles continues to watch him swallow around his dick. Derek’s fingers are relentlessly pumping in and out of Stiles but it’s like he’s more focused on Stiles’ dick. Which is hot as hell. “Come on Derek. I need you to fuck me.” The sun is beginning to set. Casting an orange and yellow and red glow across everything. Not only is tonight the Full moon but it’s a Blood Moon. Stiles begged Derek to let them come to Hawaii for the Blood Full Moon. Derek was nervous to leave their new pack members but Stiles knows that Scott and Peter have control of everything. Peter being Derek’s second and Scott being Stiles’.

Derek is shaking his head around Stile’ cock. He pulls off long enough to breathe, “You’re gonna come just like this first. Get you nice and pliable for me, for my knot.” before he’s diving forward again. This time taking Stiles all the way down his throat and swallowing. Shoving his fingers up against Stiles’ prostate and stroking the little bundle of nerves in time with his swallowing. Stiles is a whining growling screaming mess above him. He’s tossing his head back and forth against the tree. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth parted to let forth the breathy sounds he’s making. Derek could watch Stiles fall apart like this every second of the day. Never looking away. He can feel Stiles beginning to tense slightly to he hums around the head of Stiles cock before swallowing him down again. Stiles screams as he cums. Derek swallowing every bit of warm liquid to hit his throat.

He lazily licks at Stiles’ still hard cock as he removes his fingers and slicks himself up. Somewhere along the way of fingering Stiles open Derek lost all of his clothes. Stiles whines at the loss from Derek’s fingers and tries to shoves himself back where Derek disappeared from. Derek chuckles and nips at Stiles’ hip bone. “So needy and hot for me. You want it Stiles? You want me to fuck you? To knot you?” Derek teases the slick head of his cock against Stiles’ ass as he lowers him back down to him.

Stiles moans loudly and tries to shove himself down onto Derek. “Yes. Fuck yes Derek. Want you. Want you to fuck me. To knot me. Please. Please. Fuck. Come on Derek.”

The Full Moon is shining that bright beautiful blood red color in the center of the sky above them now. No hints of daylight left around them. Just the red shadow the moon is casting over them now. Stiles and Derek stare at each other, both eyes their Alpha color, as Derek lowers Stiles slowly down onto his cock. Stiles let’s out a breathy moan and his eyes flutter but never shut, still connected to Derek’s in the dark. Derek doesn’t look away until he’s fully seated inside of Stiles, leaning forward and kissing him. His balls gently laying against Stiles’ ass cheeks.

Derek is breathing harshly. Having Stiles wrapped around him like this is almost too overwhelming. The tightness of his legs around Derek’s hips. The tightness of his ass around Derek’s cock. The tightness of his hands gripping Derek’s shoulders, not so human nails digging into the skin. The tightness in Stiles’ breath as he adjusts to the girth of Derek’s cock. That harsh burn that turns into delicious throbbing. Derek buries his face in the junction of Stiles’ neck and shoulder and takes huge gulping breathes. Smelling straight Stiles but also the mix of the two of them already digging deeper into Stiles’ skin. Making it a part of him. Making him Derek’s. “Mine.” Derek growls. He’s slowly losing control.

The pull of a Full Blood Moon pulsing through his and Stiles’ bodies wrapped together against the tree. His face doesn’t shift but his eyes glow even brighter and his teeth are extended and sharp. Stiles matches him. “Move Derek. Fuck me.” Stiles’ growl sounds like it was ripping from his throat and Derek loves the sound instantly.

“Your wish is my command.” Derek hisses and pulls out until only the head is inside of Stiles before slamming forward and burying himself fully again. Stiles comes off the tree with the force of his arch as an ear splitting howl of ecstasy fills the forest. Derek brings his arms up under Stiles’ and grips his shoulders from behind, his hands facing forward. He digs his nails into Stiles’ shoulders and then uses that as leverage to slam Stiles down onto his cock as he thrusts up at the same time. He sets a brutal pace from the beginning.

Stiles’ hands tighten in Derek’s hair and then he’s pulling him forward, crashing their mouths together and biting at Derek’s lips. Derek opens nicely. Stiles slides his tongue inside and then proceeds to fuck Derek’s mouth the way Derek is fucking his ass. Derek moans so filthy and dirty and Stiles just swallows it down like Derek did his cock.

Suddenly Derek is grabbing one of Stiles’ legs and throwing it over his shoulder and sliding in so much fucking deeper. Stiles swallows both of their noises this time. His hands move from Derek’s mouth to his back and he digs his nails into the flesh there, his tongue still fucking Derek’s mouth. He can feel a pleasurable tightening in his stomach and knows it isn’t going to be much longer. He whines high in his throat.

With a fierce growl Derek pulls his mouth away and shifts the angle of his hips, aiming for Stiles’ prostate on every thrust in. Stiles tosses his head back and keens from the spark like pleasure that shoots up his spine when Derek finds his target. “Oh Fuck Derek right there! Oh god feels so good. You feel so good.” Stiles beginning babbling. “So fucking hot. So fucking big. I love it. I love you. Oh god. Wanna feel your knot splitting me open.”

Derek growls deeply, calling on the wolf even more to quicken his thrusts. He lets go of Stiles’ shoulder with one hand and wraps it around Stiles’ cock. Pumping his hand in time with his thrusts. Stiles’ head is still thrown back and he’s moaning like he’s been starving for this. Derek can’t help but surge forward and sink his teeth into that juncture of skin where neck and shoulder meet. Stiles howls and comes undone. Cumming all over his and Derek’s stomachs.

Derek just keep fucking up into Stiles hard and fast. He can feel Stiles slowly loosening around him as he comes down from his orgasm and it turns Derek on so much more. Knowing that Stiles’ body is already opening for him. He can feel his own orgasm coming as his balls tighten up almost painfully. With a deep growling howl Derek shoves fully into Stiles, his knot pushing pass the loose ring and settling against it on the inside. Fitting snug and tight and hot as his own orgasm is ripped out of him. His thrusts turn to deep pushes and the circling of his hips.

Stiles’ scream from the knot penetrating him turns to deep throaty moans as Derek circles his hips. The head of Derek’s cock presses insistently against his prostate and his soft cock twitches feebly with one last orgasm. The creamy liquid dribbling out more than squirting. Stiles’ body is so pliant and heavy. The only thing he can feel correctly is Derek’s knot inside of him. A hot hard press all inside of him. His cum still coating Stiles’ inner walls. The thought alone has Stiles’ dick twitching one last time before settling into the grove of his and Derek’s stomachs.

Stiles is breathing heavy. Derek’s face is shoved into Stiles’ neck still and he’s gently lapping at the bite mark and whining slightly. “Derek are you okay? What’s wrong?” Stiles asks gently, running his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“I gave you the mark of a Mate without asking. I was so lost in the moment and the Full Moon that I wasn’t even thinking and it’s not going to heal and everyone is going to see it.” And holy shit Derek Hale is babbling. He is a babbler after sex. Or technically it’s still during. Stiles tightens his fingers in Derek’s hair and pulls his head up so he can look straight into Derek’s eyes.

He let’s his eyes bleed red again and his teeth to lengthen. He’s smiling though. “Looks like I’ll just have to mark you as Mine too.” Derek’s breath hitches and he tilts his head to the side willingly. Stiles growls approvingly and sinks his teeth into the same spot Derek sunk his. The second his teeth sink into Derek’s skin Derek moans brokenly and Stiles can feel him cumming and twitching inside of him again. His knot swelling even more, stretching Stiles to the brink.

Stiles wrenches his mouth away from Derek’s neck and moans. “Fuck. Feel so fucking full.” he uses the flat of his tongue and licks the bite clean. Dipping slightly into the teeth wounds to hear Derek whine and feel him twitch. He chuckles. “Slightly masochistic too I’d say. No wonder we’re perfect for each other.” Stiles muses out loud. He runs his nose along the shell of Derek’s ear and just keeps talking. He knows it’s going to be a few minutes before the knot goes down enough to pop out. “You’re so perfect Derek. I’ve always thought so anyway, even with your faults. Hell your faults are what make you perfect.” he dips his tongue onto Derek’s ear and then back out to suck the lobe into his mouth.

Derek makes a low noise. “M’not perfect. You’re the perfect one.” there’s a blush on Derek’s cheeks and Stiles licks at the color before kissing each of Derek’s cheeks. Derek tilts his head and seals his lips over Stiles’. Licking and biting, asking for entrance.

Stiles opens immediately for Derek, pushing his tongue against Derek and setting a slow lick and retreat type of teasing kiss. They kiss like that for several minutes. Just trading slow lazy wet kisses and moans. Stiles tries to slowly shift his leg from Derek’s shoulder to back around his waist but just as he’s about to be comfortable again the tree behind them makes a horrible cracking sound and begins to tilts backwards. Derek curses and uses his hand to throw them away from the tree just as it goes crashing down.

Derek lands on his back in the surprisingly plush feeling grass and Stiles comes crashing into his chest. With the position they were in against the tree Stiles has to unwrap his legs before Derek hits the ground and braces for the impact of his knees hitting the ground. He doesn’t even feel the pain of his knees because the impact of Stiles landing down on Derek has gravity shoving Stiles full tilt down onto Derek’s cock and knot all over again. Stiles wails, throwing his head back as he changes into his Beta form.

He flops forward, his hands landing on the ground on either side of Derek’s head. His breathing his harsh and his dick is so fucking hard. He was not expecting that. “Jesus Stiles, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? I didn’t think I just didn’t want us going down with a tree.” He begins rubbing his hands all over Stiles’ back in a soothing gesture.

Stiles moans from the stimulation to his sensitive skin. He feels like he’s on fire. Stiles begins rocking his hips back and forth. Pushing and circling back onto Derek’s knot and then forward to grind his dick into Derek’s stomach. It feels so amazing. Derek moans below him and he’s kneading and touching every inch of Stiles he can reach. Stiles begins moving his hips faster and faster. The head of Derek’s cock a constant pressure against his prostate and his knot making Stiles feel full everywhere else. Full in such an amazing way.

Derek is shallowly thrusting his hips up as Stiles pushes and circles down and it’s a perfect rhythm. So fucking perfect. Stiles leans down and sucks Derek’s bottom lip into his mouth. A fang poking through and nicking the skin slightly. Stiles licks the drop of blood away. Derek shoves his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and fucks his mouth like he wishes he could do to his ass right now. Stiles moans through his release, neither of them even needing to touch his dick to do it. And not even seconds after Stiles comes Derek is groaning low and twitching under Stiles once again.

Stiles flops down onto Derek’s chest fully and snuggles into the chest hair he has. The chest hair and happy trail that Stiles asked him to grow out because he just loves running his fingers through one or the either any chance he can.

Their skin is glowing the color of the Blood Moon but neither of them cares to notice. They lay dozing in and out of a light sleep until Derek is back to normal size and can slip out. Stiles can feel some of Derek’s cum leak out of him for a second or two until his hole closes enough to keep it inside for now. Stiles loves feeling wet from Derek.

Before Stiles can whine at Derek for Slipping out Derek is moving and then he feels a soft yet hard wet pressure against his hole and moans so filthy when he realizes that Derek’s tongue is lapping the extra cum that has leaked out of him. “Oh fuck you’re so hot. I think I’ve said it before but I will gladly tell you over and over again. So fucking hot. Keep doing that and we’ll be fucking all night long.” Stiles groans.

Derek growls against his hole and then crawls up Stiles back. “That’s exactly what I planned on doing anyway.” And then he thrusts his now again hard cock right back inside of Stiles.

The rest of the night is filled with howling and growling and whining and moaning. With the occasionally soft love filled expressions in between the animalistic fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not posted anything in a long ass time and i have no idea how to tag anything. Hopefully I tagged the important triggering things or whatever at least lol. If not please inform me so I can make the correct changes. 
> 
> If anyone is interested in being a most wonderful helpful Beta that would be absolutely lovely. I can't pay with anything but wonderful stories to read unfortunately lol.


End file.
